Behind the Castle Walls
by axcel-lili
Summary: A royal engagement between two neighboring kingdoms was held to celebrate the crowned prince's 21st birthday. Then, the witch with an evil spell tried to ruin everything before the wedding; little did the evil witch know that her little appearance set the gears into motion for an even grander story that fairy tales has ever told. #Into the Enchanted Forest
1. Prologue

**Notes from the Author****: The characters belong to one brain—Fujiwara Hiro. Borrowing them is simply one of my fancies; it applies to all the following chapters. This is my first attempt to write something about fairytales. You might find some errors, sorry about that, and the characters might appear OC. Still, from the bottom of my heart, I present to you another story.**

**:**

_Beliefs say that when you wished upon a shooting star, your wish will most likely come true. There are many twinkling stars as I stand here tonight and the glowing full moon rested just above my left shoulder._

_Just like many evenings, I crossed my fingers again._

_But this time, my wish is different. And I said it out loud, at the top of my lungs. I am hoping the heavens may possibly hear me._

**:::**

* * *

**BEHIND**

the

**CASTLE WALLS**

* * *

**-PROLOGUE-**

**:::**

Castles cast a spell of fairy-tales and magical kingdoms from far, far away lands to our minds. They bring to us the fantasies of bold knights, fair maidens, royal princes and legendary kings and queens. This is the home setting of romantic stories that often end with happily ever afters.

However,

Let me warn you.

This is not your typical fairy-tale.

The story goes when the famous witch who lives in a broken-down cottage in a clearing deep in the northern forest, outside the borders of the prosperous Kingdom of West Lazuli, received a midnight visitor one stormy night.

Loud rapping sound came from the doorway and the witch obligingly opened it, after all it's not like that she receives visitor everyday, especially _these_ days.

'_Whirlwind—gust of wind, let the door be opened, magic revealed_

_Trouble be what he carry, coming in the cold-time,_

_Upon the night with no moon in sight._'

Suddenly, there was a terrific crash, rolls of thunder shattered the Earth violently but the air inside the little cottage was calm and different as soon as the door snapped shut. An eerie mist floated around the room, giving a slight chill to the daring guest even more when he stared to the witch's solemn round eyes.

Out of his sleeve, he produced an opened envelope of majestic, rich paper with the royal's seal on top of it. The witch took the crisp paper, gradually unfolding it without any word. The guest noticed how slender the witch' fingers were when he almost believed that the witch was a completely old hag, for she had her black hood on and for no living soul had ever seen the witch's exact true face.

'I am a royal messenger of the neighboring kingdom,' said the man of thick accent and muscular built 'My master sent me to give this message. She expects it adamantly the day before the wedding.'

A cold voice replied behind the sinister hood, sending chills to his spine. The majestic paper in her hand was magically crumpled and was burned to ashes in her very palms.

'What prize your master is willing to pay?'

The guest rose from his seat, his rustling heavy cloak fell to his knees as he stood up. His strength hesitated for a moment when the light from the random candles started flickering, his hair almost stood on its end. The shadow casted by the brim of her hood wasn't able to hide the crafty half-smile on the witch's pale face.

'Your freedom.'


	2. The Prince's Bride

**Notes from the Author****: **_Okay, late update :P First let me mention my reviewers in the first chapter-UnattractiveGoddess, SchokoCaramelCookie and whointheworldwouldbelievethat. Thanks a bunch to you guys._

_InnerFlame98: yeah, i just got a weird inspiration. Thank you for still sticking with me._

_Truelove77: ahah haha, yes the witch-responsible for putting lots of minds to pool of curiosity. Thank you for looking forward for more._

_Blommie8: I do hope I can! I'll definitely try._

_Tsuray: thanks for reading and reviewing!_

_*I had two Guest reviewers and one of them mentioned Tamaki. Who was this Tamaki? Heh he, kindly explain 'cause I don't know. :)_

**:::**

**First Tale**

* * *

**The Prince's Bride**

* * *

**::: **

Once upon a time, long ago in a land where nights were bearably longer than days and where sand was likely abundant, there lived a very lovely princess.

Her beauty and her kind cheerful nature were widely known, surpassing all the other maidens throughout the whole kingdom. She was always with a song, humming soft melodies as she passes by. Her eyes were so pretty and her long flowing hair was always with a garland of fresh rose buds everyday.

Princes, dukes and sons of emperors always fill the castle in the hopes of courting the princess, for she was very lovely indeed. But the idea of marriage has never entered in her mind yet.

For years, this Kingdom has enjoyed great wealth and prosperity. It happened that one miserable day, famine and drought came. Without rain, the people were unable to grow their food, agricultural productions dropped and the people began to speak their troubles to the king.

The king, equally wise and kind, began thinking what was best for his kingdom and countrymen. He started distributing reliefs with all the efforts to help and words of assurance to his whole realm but the effects of the great drought were still there.

It happened when the princess became eighteen of age, a letter came to the castle. The letter, attached to a golden box, was with a promise of help…but with a condition to fulfill. Her father— the King— stomped into her room that day, cane pounding and voice urgent. A crumpled golden paper was at his trembling hand.

'My Dear, my child, the wise King of Kingdom West Lazuli has carefully selected you to be the bride for his crowned prince.'

The princess stood up straight, a comb slipped from her grip. The king was very intent in his words but he looked a little grieved at the dreary prospect of parting with his princess.

She merely stared and gaped.

'In four weeks time' continued the King with an ill-toned voice to his only daughter 'you will be married to the young Walker.'

**:::**

'Don't worry too much' said the taller blonde boy 'or you'll get bald before the wedding.'

The prince stretched some more then released the arrow. It perfectly hit the shimmering red apple at a distance, he never missed.

'I'll get bald tomorrow.'

'Come on, the whole kingdom knows she's pretty!'

Prince Takumi, standing with a large bow in hand looking impressive, shot his first aide a glare 'The thing is I don't love her.'

Shirokawa gave an outrageous laugh, the metal in his blade's sheath clicked as he elbowed his master's ribs.

'Now, you sound more like a maiden there, Your Highness! Hah ha!'

The prince, annoyed, released another arrow. His green eyes caught the small flash of silver light as it travelled in such a speed through the falling brown leaves and then to the wooden figure across the palace training ground.

He felt the cold afternoon breeze through his body and his eyes followed the shadows of the swaying trees and the scuttling leaves. The great sun was about to disappear behind the wide hills.

'Do you think' he looked at his gloved palm, eyes with a hint of hesitation and whispered 'this will turn out right?'

Shiroyan, not used to seeing his master drowned in foolish thoughts, nervously slid his hands on his side and stood properly. For eight years of serving since the crowned prince became 13, he generally became the man who earned his trust. And all those questions, foolish or not, were all important to him because it means his thoughts and opinions were needed. Not because the prince was weak or wavering but because the thread of faith and belief they both shared had grown thicker throughout the years.

'I do think you'll find your happiness on the way' he said with honesty, setting his gray eyes on his master's broad back 'Whatever will happen, I will serve as a friend and as an aide.'

The prince knew him long enough to distinguish that he was not lying.

Prince Takumi's lips tugged a little and closed his eyes. His broad chest, rising and falling as he generously took an intake of air, didn't even flinch a little or give shy drumbeats—as he recalled—when he saw the princess three days ago.

When the news first arrived in his ears, he was skeptical and one of the first few things he uttered was a disapproving, horrified _What?_

This was a serious matter his insistent father and dotting mother had already spoken to him about around the walls of precious marble and gold and luxurious furniture. Not that he wanted to say no, but he felt that the idea was too hasty and surprising. He was just in the prime of his life—leading troop of soldiers, conducting gatherings in place of the King, learning the life of their people and discovering new things.

But he was a prince and he knew after all his other duties.

This marriage was to create alliance and form friends outside their borders. He somehow knew that someday this occasion will help their Kingdom in the future.

Looking at the princess, he could immediately say she was the prettiest face he had ever seen. She laughs the softest and so graceful when she speaks.

'The stars' she said as she leaned on the wall, straining her eyes to the tangerine sky '…are beginning to show their glow.'

The prince recognized her, stood next to her and nodded silently. His aide had excused himself, clearing his throat with a teasing twinkle in his eyes before he left.

The wind picked up, blowing her bangs and her long purple dress. She was so delicate yet brave, putting up a strong front despite all her worries and fears. Her pair of dreamy eyes looked into the direction of her former home, her father's castle.

He noticed the slight blush on her cheeks, making her more angelic in his eyes but not enough to make his silly heart pound. His heart was whispering something odd and was like seeking more than pretty faces, still with his intact mind, playing as the greater ruler over his heart, says that the affection may come in another day.

**:::**

**I am a fan of the Japanese manga Red-Haired Princess Snow-White and the idea of Naoya Shirokawa being the prince's first aide was based from the character Mitsuhide. I just feel he fits the role.**

**Now, guess who this princess is. :)**


	3. Her Appearance

**Notes from the Author****: **_First of all, I would like to thank again these wonderful reviewers—UnattractiveGoddess, StarElsie, Mystery XOXO and whointheworldwouldbelievethat. Haha, thank you! To the three guest reviewers, you never know how much happiness your reviews had given me. I really just wish you would put a name next time so I can thank you properly. *smile all over*_

_Tsuray: need not to be confused now, the princess will be revealed here. Yippee! _

_deathgod10: thanks for the wonderful compliment! Yeah, I love mitsu-kiki pairing, too. I wish Akizuki would make fantastic progress to their relationship very, very soon._

_InnerFlame98: as usual, your words flattered me. Aww, thanks!_

_Okay, so without any further ado, here's the second chapter._

**:::**

**Second Tale**

* * *

**Her Appearance**

* * *

**:::**

Hundred flags were swaying on the gentle breeze that blows the whole kingdom to gaiety. They were trimmed with golden linings, navy blue dominates the whole except the prominent royal symbol at the center—a soaring golden eagle.

The silver breast plates of the soldiers-on-duty shimmered like stars in the broad daylight, catching the eyes of every passer-by. They stood with full glory in an armor that defines their strength and loyalty to the royal family. Everyone, with a stern face, gave a salute—an act they were fond of doing—when the handsome prince, in his flowing white cape, walked so princely to the bridge connecting the castle's tallest tower on the right wing and the main gate.

He was in his royal clothes, a proof he was attending on duty, and his blue tip majestic sword he carries on his left side clangs in his every step.

'Do you know that it is a bad luck when a black cat follows you?' Shirokawa asked in a hush whisper like sharing a secret, hands cupped around his mouth, walking three steps behind his master.

Takumi, the dashing prince in this story, raised a perfect brow incredulously. He heaved a sigh, wondering what kind of strange idea was injected into his close aide's mind again.

'It depends' he said without any humor, not sparing his aide a glance 'Are you a man or a mouse?'

Shirokawa gasped at the thought that his Highness was able to come up a very sensible reasoning. He looked back and saw the black cat still tugging along; its golden pair of eyes was looking back at him intently. There was something in it that gives him a strange feeling.

Then the wind suddenly blew a little harder, forcing him to shut his eyes for a single second. The glistening waters below the bridge formed small waves, disturbed by the cold wind's strong blows, scattering brown maple leaves in every corner and dust to their shirts. He turned around. He saw his master's wind-blown blonde hair and white cape like he was some sort of hero town stories often told judging from the way he stood over the sturdy rock bridge, the castle's high stone walls and white clouds above as his perfect background.

'As usual, you are awesome' the grinning knight said casually, his hand resting on his hip. He probably always thinks of him like that ever since.

Takumi glanced over, eyebrows furrowing at his friend's latest strange remark.

The wind had died down and the peculiar thing that caught his peripheral vision was a very black bird's feather, drifting slowly to his aide's shoulder. He glanced above abruptly, he heard its flapping wings, his green keen eyes followed the small dot of living thing that was soaring to the tallest tower's very window—he recognized it was a crow.

There was nothing extraordinary watching a crow, in its tiny world, fly to the sky. Silence took over and an unknown force was telling him to keep watch. Dutifully, he stared at the existent blue sky, watching the crow with scrutiny until it miraculously disappeared and until the peeking great sun hurt his eyes.

Shirokawa, at the back, brushed the empty summer air at his shoulder and picked the crow's feather with great wonder.

He noticed the small details on the feather's end, it sent sparkles. For once, he thought it was magic. He noticed his master's glares, silent and obstinate, to the tower but he didn't notice the vanished presence of the cat that once trailed after them.

**:::**

She saw her reflection across the very huge mirror attached to the wall.

She heard the distant chirping of the birds and in her head was the cheery noise of the crowd hours before the ceremony. Today, at the castle's grandest balcony, she will be having her first official appearance to this foreign kingdom's townspeople with its own royal Majesties and only prince.

The room's windows were large, giving her the breath-taking view of the kingdom's great city, wide green territory and the graceful lake at its feet. For the marvelous castle was perched on a high rock, mountains were towering behind it.

Without a knock, the massive Oakwood door, polished and carved, slowly creaked opened. Its heavy structure complemented the intricate and artful designs of the whole royal guest room.

The princess smiled at her visitor, hands occupied by a bundle of purple tulips.

Her visitor gave a strange smile in return tauntingly.

Gazing at her, now she knew why the princess from another kingdom sent her the unusual request. It was hard not to feel jealous at this exceptional human in front of her. Jealousy was one of the sins most people share in common. And in this latest case, that particular princess had eaten her up, completely for her to wish ill desires to another.

The witch continued walking. She brought her fingers to her head to take off her hood. The stream of summer sunlight fell perfectly on her pale face, the shadows emphasizing her high nose and thin lips. Her hands darted to her inner sleeve and slid out a bundle of fresh flowers.

'These are gifts' she said succinctly, not bothering to introduce herself.

The amused princess gave an even more endearing smile as she gathered the blooming flowers to her own hands.

'Oh, red roses!' she exclaimed with sparkling eyes. 'In my kingdom only white and pinkish roses are raised. Thank you!'

When the princess uttered those rare words, her insides twisted a little. She, once again, was unable to understand the workings of the human nature.

This human in front of her didn't even bother to ask her why in goodness sake she was here. Instead of scrutinizing stares and offending questions as to why she was dressed so poorly—just a plain black cloak, tattered at the hem—or as to why of all gifts it should be a rose or as to what her name was, she offered a smile and thanked her.

The witch, feeling the coldness of the marble flooring under her feet because she had no shoes on, felt a little warm inside. Not only was this princess lovely at her appearance but also praise-worthy at heart.

_Death to the bride princess,_

_Never let the joy fall upon the palm of her hands._

She suddenly remembered the words. It was all so clear.

The sky was now darkening, accessorized by flat grayish clouds like they share the same ominous feeling. She gazed at the unsuspecting princess apologetically.

When the princess started sniffing the red roses so gently, the witch blew the flowers with a clenched hand. Her right palm's intricate tattoo glowed at her action.

The rose petals scattered at the princess' face along with the spell. And instantly, like fate has allowed it, the princess froze. Her long flowing hair, her dress, her smile and the bloomed roses turned into a statue of white marble except her heart.

For the witch had uttered these—

_For love is as strong as death, wash away the spell like a rippling river_

_Stones, like a seal, will not be yours forever_

The witch sucked in her breath, gazed at the once breathing princess that was now a cold statue. Anyone who would see this would say that it was a very beautiful piece of art, incredible that it almost seemed so alive in every contours of its face and wrinkles of clothes.

She noticed the princess' delicate fingers grazing at the once fresh roses and trailed her extremities at its cold margins. 'She said these are red.'

She saw the large pots and the hyacinth in it, they were close to wilting. Then her amber eyes saw the reflecting mirror beside the wooden shelf for books and decorated bottles containing handful of ginger sand.

Before she could see herself in it, she flicked her wrist and the mirror collapsed into hundred fragments. Its smaller pieces scattered around the marble tiles with an alarming repeating sound.

Urgent large steps quickly reached her ears. She narrowed her eyes as she turned around, her pitch black hair danced in the wind. She snapped her fingers and turned into a crow, with eerie sounds, faster than anyone could blink.

Two huffing men came passed the door. One was with a ready bow and quickly, hands shaking in anger, shot an arrow at her. The sudden gust of wind seemed like a powerful bullet. The windows, tall and wide, offered her a quick escape.

'Princess Chiyo! Woah, what the—!' yelled the man taller than the first. He extended his hand guardedly to the marble statue but was afraid to touch it, afraid that it might disintegrate any moment.

The first man observed the room, the broken mirror, the strange full-blown hyacinths and his ill-fated bride for a quick moment.

He saw the droplet of blood on the floor. He clenched his jaw and gripped his bow.

'Shiro, summon the soldiers' said the man, his eyes which were strikingly deep and serious green darted to the bird that was hurrying to a certain direction 'We will go to the north.'

**:::**


	4. Into the Enchanted Forest

**Notes from the Author: **_Augh, we are experiencing rotational black outs, just so you know. And I have a life, too, (and love, haha) so never really expect me to update awesomely quick. Dear reviewers—you are all awesome. Great compliments are what every author needs. So special mention goes to—louiseramz, whointheworldwouldbelievethat, StarElsie, pie480, Hayface and UnattractiveGoddess. _

_InnerFlame98: thank youuu! __ for reading and reviewing._

_deathgod: ah, the witch. I might reveal her properly next chapter. Thanks always!_

_Lolo: waaah! Haha, yeah, here's the update. thanks!_

_NaughtyPurple: ow, thanks for the three claps! I do update late, always, so sorry about that. But thanks for reviewing!_

_I had nine Guest reviewers last chap! People, please put a name. I don't know if these guests were just one person or not. But they gave awesomeee reviews! You made my heart all giddy! Another note, you might find some mistakes in my writing, I apologize for that. I had spoken enough, so okay, enjoy this chapter!_

**:::**

**Third Tale**

* * *

**Into The Enchanted Forest**

* * *

**:::**

His eyes were squinting in an attempt to see through the blowing air; it was like a force harshly trying to push him. In his body, he felt the echoing, pounding hooves of his mighty white stallion to the forest ground—every time his horse jumps a little higher over a huge log or pushes through any thick barriers of random bushes and trees. And he heard all the eerie sounds of clashing leaves as he swiftly passes by, brushing his face and his arms.

He also heard his ragged breathing and maybe he knew exactly why.

He hated himself for being so careless.

There was no way he, the sole prince, would just trudge on back and forth on the polished castle's floors or just kick some small white pebbles scattered across the door or just start bellowing orders to every positioned guards as he waits eagerly for the news regarding the sixty missing soldiers that went to the mysterious, almost frightening northern forest. A number of horses had returned to the palace grounds, hooves kicking the dirt and voices frantically announcing their arrival, but the riders were all gone.

Every corner of the sky awkwardly showed up wearing gray and the people, steadily increasing, began growing curious about the sudden chaos running around the castle. Soon enough, he thought, people in his and another kingdom will know eventually about the truth. They were dealing with the infamous witch.

The prince clicked his tongue. It went unnoticed to his faithful aide, his serious eyes and his tight grip to his sword. He gave one look at him and he knew he would break another rule.

Prince Takumi took the reins of his horse; _he_ will deal with the witch and will find a way to break the spell. Decidedly, he won't come home tonight.

It was almost midnight and his eyes can no longer see the difference of the road he had taken some hour ago. Like everything was wrong. The forest was very thick, its smell was very close to his nose, filling his lungs. Its unwelcoming depth brings chills and the dozen small round eyes he saw perching atop the branches seemed like watchful guards looking at him intently. The sky was very dark and there were no stars.

His stallion gave another jump, avoiding the large fallen oak tree, and came to a quick sudden halt as soon as he landed. Maximus, his horse, gave a frighten shriek and sudden lurch, throwing unceremoniously the prince hard to the ground with a loud thud, passed through the strange arrangements of white stones.

They were standing roughly above the ground. Some were a little sunk, their existence hidden by layers of dirt and dead leaves for years. But they were there for purpose, running through the perimeters of miles and miles no one knew how long it extended.

'Ooff!' exclaimed the prince. His hands luckily had untangled quickly off the reins.

His lips twitched at the pain as he clutched his back. Alarmed and surprised, he started untangling his limbs off the odd uprooted small bushes when his horse ran in distress away from him. 'W-wait Maximus!'

He saw his stallion's silky hair whipping wildly behind until it was gone. The shadows had completely enveloped its running figure even the sound of its hooves, leaving its rider alone showered in leaves and evening moonlight.

'Ugh, not you too.'

He massaged his hand to his forehead, throbbing with an unusual pain, as his eyebrows drew together in a baffled, distressed expression. It happened so abruptly and he felt like a part of him—his memories, something of very little or a bit—was getting strangely blurred. He thought that maybe it was just because of being thrown in the air out of the blue that his head ached so much, like a hammer to a rock.

He stepped out of the shadows surrounding him and gazed at the forest and at its sparkling lake. He had heard all the different stories regarding this place and all didn't seem very, very nice. It was a common knowledge even the villagers knew.

He looked around and picked up his sword. His clothes might be torn a little, had few bruises at his arms but he ignored these small prints of injury and walked on.

That night, as his white cloak was flapping silently against the wind that was blowing unbearably cold, he saw a woman.

It was strange, he knew. But he went anyway.

A fallen figure was sprawled on the ground, lying unconscious under the looming apple tree. A few broken branches were at her bare, calloused feet and some were stuck unattractively at her tousled long hair that greatly resembled the color of midnight sky. She appeared like an angel, to his eyes, with her peaceful closed eyes and slow breathing creating small puffs.

It made him stayed very still, when his hand—stained with specks of dirt—hesitantly pushed the tattered cloak that hid her face and when her pale skin deathly white that can be seen even in darkness strikingly captured his eyes. She looked so pretty and those brushed-like dried blood on her face was something that complemented the way her hair had fallen across her features. Eternal clock stopped ticking in his ears and he remained for a moment long enough for him to forget everything.

But the air was blowing and the trees are silently whispering.

'Who are you?' he asked in the still air, quite aware the sleeping lady won't give him his answers right now.

The prince looked up, the moon was watching him. He unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around the unmoving figure without any thought. Her right leg was badly injured, he noticed a bit lately, like some sharp projectile had hit her. Stream of red blood had gushed out, and he decided she had to be treated at once.

Woods were blocking his way, shadows engulfed his vision. But his feet kept on walking, leaving the lake that shone like diamond against the black background. So he walked and walked until, like a magic, a house finally came to his view. In a narrow path, where the glowing moon has colored half the little house, he trudged on.

The thick ivy grew, very, very green, climbing to the house's small windows freely. The prince traced the door into the straw walls; its rough surface tickled his fingers. It was open and the inside was full of darkness, but he was not the slightest afraid.

No one was there.

**:::**

She woke up clutching her head.

It had been quite some time when she felt something like this before. Her first conscious thought was how in the world she got home. She didn't remember anything of the sort because her last memory was inexplicably diving like a falling cannonball back to earth, where there were lots of trees that lessen her supposed to be hard fall.

She blinked lazily and blindly stretched out her hand to reach for a blanket. And she reached for a hand instead.

_A hand._

And it was not hers.

She looked up and their eyes met. She froze on him.

A smile was on his lips and she knew he had just woken up, too. Signs were his dishevelled morning hair and slight squinting of his eyes. She didn't have the time to think whether they had skirmishes or meeting in the past because her mind was very busy, frantically processing what was he—a daring human—doing at her house, sitting a little close than normal at the very foot of her bed to be precise.

With eyes shot opened, brows furrowed the hardest and jaws dropped a fraction, the witch—yes, the witch—shrieked her loudest and grabbed what was nearest to her.

A fine chop of hard wood.

Without any warning at all like a martial arts expert, it hit right through the stranger's face even before he could even explain. He just said one word _(Wait!)_ and the poor stranger, landed automatically a bit hard against the wooden floor. Stubborn sunlight penetrated through the small gaps between her straw walls to his face, seriously it could have been a pretty picture. She gazed down at him, alarmed at her sudden action.

No one thought it was just an ordinary meeting.

**:::**


End file.
